


You can take my breath away, Kara Danvers

by WishaDream



Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cliffhanger, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Lena and Kara are dating, Lena knows Kara is supergirl, Love, Romance, SuperCorp, call back to "i think i love you kara danvers"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25019506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishaDream/pseuds/WishaDream
Summary: Lena and Supergirl attend a fundraiser together, not doing their very best to hide the fact they are a coupleRest of series continues here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892470
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp relationship slowburn AU (part 2 in supercorp series) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811527
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	You can take my breath away, Kara Danvers

“I’m going to be attending the alien refugee gala this weekend.”

Lena and Kara were having dinner at Lena’s place. They had been discussing Lena’s efforts in helping alien immigrants when Kara had interrupted with this news.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I just forgot to tell you and I wanted to tell you before I forgot again.”

Lena smiled warmly. “Oh. And will you be needing a date?”

The blonde lit up at the idea, then dimmed as she realized, “I’m not going as Kara. They invited Supergirl.”

Lena felt her hopes hit the ground where they writhed around for a moment before completely shriveling up. Dramatic, probably, but they were Luthor hopes.

“Oh,” Lena’s eyebrows lifted with the news as her lips exhaled the word. “I see. I—I guess that makes sense. Of course they would invite Supergirl. She would be a benefit to the donation efforts.”

She thought she had recovered well, but Kara gave her a look like she knew she was faking it. “I know. I would have liked to go together, you and me. Like a work date,” she said it cautiously like the idea both excited and embarrassed her.

“Yes. That would have been nice,” then realizing how her disappointment might be taken, she added, “Not that I don’t like spending time with Supergirl. I just don’t feel as close with her as I do you. Kara is the one I fell in love with after all. And I only really got to know Supergirl when my relationship with you was on the rocks.”

Kara made an attempt at a smile, unsure if this was a good time for it or not, “Yeah, but Supergirl was the reason you moved to National City.”

“Yes, well, she was…more of a symbol to me at that point. She didn’t become human to me till we started working together. But I never fell for her.”

“Aw, babe, you fell for me?”

Lena laughed at the wonder in Kara’s voice, as if she was learning this for the first time.

“If you are just now realizing this, I’m starting to wonder if you even realize we are dating.”

Kara smiled down at her plate, seeming to avoid the question as she admitted, “I’m actually looking forward to trying different hors d’oeuvres at the gala.” Lena laughed to herself, catching Kara’s attention, “What?”

“Oh, you won’t be eating at the gala.”

“What do you mean?”

You’ll be too busy rubbing elbows and you can’t have a full mouth when you are busy talking.”

Kara looked like Lena had just given her the worst news in the world. Smiling to herself, Lena thought to herself, Kara Danvers, you take my breath away.

“Are you serious?” Kara looked at her in disbelief, “I’m not going to get to eat anything?” She slumped in her chair, letting out a disappointed sigh.

“Just don’t look forward to it happening. But I’ll be there to make sure that you get to try some food.”

Kara let out a relieved sigh, “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Lena chuckled, “I don’t either.”

As Kara went back to eating, Lena rested her chin on her hand as she watched her girlfriend with a soft smile.

Noticing her staring, Kara gave her an arched brow, “What? Is there something on my face?” She used a napkin to wipe her mouth. Nothing.

Lena shook her head, “I was just admiring how beautiful you look tonight.”

Kara chuckled nervously as she adjusted her glasses, ‘Thanks, Lena. You do too. Of course, you always look beautiful.” She dropped her eyes as her face and ears flushed.

The edge of Lena’s mouth curled. Though she wanted to reach across the table and pull her into a kiss she stopped herself. Kara would not be ready for a surprise attack like that. They were still taking things slow in their relationship. Like the beginning paces of a waltz, slow, steady, methodical. Practicing what it felt like to be in each other’s arms, to trust the other would take care of them, moving them out of danger’s way.

“I was thinking, when we are together, you don’t have to wear those.”

Kara’s brow scrunched for a moment in confusion.

Lena answered the question by reaching across the table, carefully sliding away the glasses from her eyes.

“It is just the two of us after all. You don’t have to pretend when we’re together.”

Her smile was sheepish as she said, “I know, it’s just a habit.”

Lena looked at the glasses in her hand. In a way they were like a barrier for Kara, between her and the real world.

“It’s probably silly, but since we started dating, it feels like there is a third version of Kara. There’s the Kara the public sees with the glasses. The Kara that is Supergirl and then the Kara that is mine,” she smiled softly.

Kara bit her lower lip to keep a smile from breaking out as she looked down. Lena caught the sparkle in her eyes that indicated she was pleased with the words.

“You know, now that you say it, I feel the same way. That with you I can show a whole other side of me that I can’t show anyone else.”

Lena put on Kara’s glasses.

“Wow, you look good in everything.”

Lena grinned wickedly, “I also look good in nothing.”

This sent Kara to blushing again. Lean smiled to herself, having fun torturing her Super. But one could only toy with a puppy for so long before it got cruel. She was nearing that point. For Kara’s sake she changed the subject as she caught her up on fundraiser etiquette. 

_____

The gala was done up like any other charity event. Far too much glitz and glamour for Lena’s taste. And far too much expense used to lure people in just so they could donate as much if not less than what was used to tempt them.

Lena tried not to look desperate as she searched the room for that familiar blue and red. Among a group of people she spotted the Super.

Her smile looked strained as she talked with some potential donors. More like, was talked at. Even from across the room Lena could see the cry for help in the superhero’s eyes.

Coming over, she touched Supergirl’s arm, getting a relieved look from her as she went, “Miss Luthor, it is so good to see you again. How are you enjoying the event?”

Lena would admit, to herself, that hearing Supergirl’s polite tone did her some emotional damage. The reminder of the lie that had once existed between them when Lena had thought they were two separate people.

Would she ever be able to let that go? Or was it a wound that would always haunt her?

“This is such a good cause,” stated Lena in response to something someone had just said, “And I think Supergirl being here really adds some credence to the cause. Speaking of, I need to borrow the Girl of Steel for a bit.”

She didn’t give the group time to approve as she pulled Supergirl away, looking as if she was the one with super strength as she dragged her along.

Once they were somewhat alone, Lena turned back to find Supergirl’s shoulders slumped, “You were right, Lena. I haven’t had a chance to eat anything. And they said I would be helpful to the cause with my attendance, but I feel like a piece of meat being carted around and shown off.”

Lena gave her a pitying shake of the head as she patted her arm, “I know the feeling. I’ve been the meat in plenty of these events. One has to develop a thick skin to be able to get through the night.” Something she hoped Supergirl would never allow, “Here, I can show you some tricks to help the night go faster.”

Taking Supergirl’s hand, she snuck her back to the kitchen. As soon as they entered, Supergirl’s eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store as she took in all the treys of food.

“Woah.”

Lena extended her hand to the scene before them as she told her, “Go. Eat. Be free.”

A moment later, Supergirl had a whole trey in one hand while she used the other to stuff her face. Every now and then she let out a contended sigh, closing her eyes for a moment to savor the flavors.

Seeing her like this Lena felt the urge to pet her head like she had once done with Puppy-Kara. But she kept her hands at her sides as she motioned with her other for a waiter to bring over another trey.

“Have you tried the crab puffs yet?”

Supergirl shook her head, her mouth to full to talk. Seeing how happy she was brought a smile to Lena’s face. She was happy to be of service to the Girl of Steel, even in something as simple as acquiring snack food for her.

After swallowing what was already in her mouth, Supergirl offered one of the puff pasries to Lena, “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Lena held up her hand as she shook her head, “No, thank you. I’ve been to far too many of these things to enjoy the food anymore. But,” she bit her lip, her eyes taking in Supergirl hungrily, “I will be hungry later.”

The Super’s ears reddened at her seductive tone, but she sounded confused as she asked, “Did you want to get something on our way back?”

Lena laughed loudly, getting the attention of some of the waiters, as she shook her head, “Oh, Supergirl, I don’t know what I’m going to do with you.”

Her smile shifted into a grin as an idea came to her. Leaning in, she rested her hands on either side of Supergirl as she whispered in her ear, “I can’t wait to get that suit off you later.”

The blonde’s lips quivered as her mind was unable to form words. Satisfied, Lena leaned back, deciding that was enough torment for one day.

After that, Supergirl was too flustered to eat as they headed back to join the party. This time they stuck together as Lena showed her how to get out of conversations when they went too long. Showed her how to tell which people were worth talking to and who was just there for the free food and attention.

Supergirl seemed to beam brighter and brighter with every moment they were together.

“What’s got you so happy?”

The blonde gave her a soft smile as she said, “I just appreciate having a person like you in my life.”

Lena smiled back as she interlaced her fingers with Supergirl’s. It was only for a moment, but a quick reporter caught the scene. A scene that would be posted on the front page of the local paper with the headline, “Lena Luthor and Supergirl more than just gal pals?”

Kara would have been embarrassed by the image, calling up the paper to make a retraction. Lean would have just laughed and laughed.

But for now they enjoyed the rest of the night together.

_____

Supergirl held Lena bridal style as she flew her home. Setting her down on the balcony she gave her a quick goodnight peck before turning to leave. Lena grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

“Do you really want the night to end so soon?”

Kara smiled, looking like she also regretted the idea of leaving. “Do you mind if I use your shower first? I want to wash off the fundraiser smell.”

She hesitated at the door as Lena remained on the balcony.

“Are you not coming?”

Lena gave her a seductive smile, “Why? Did you want me to join you?”

Even from across the balcony she could see Kara’s ears glow red like red kryptonite. She sputtered for a moment before shaking her head with a laugh as she headed inside.

Lena chuckled to herself as she turned back to take in the night sky. A light breeze blew through her hair shifting the strands around, tickling her face like the light touch of Kara’s fingers on her face. She closed her eyes, remembering back to the last time the Super had caressed her cheek.

She was lost in the memory when a sound to her side pulled her away. The air there was shimmering as she watched a man come out of invisibility. He had a gun which he raised, pointing it at her as he declared, “Leviathan sends their regards.”

There was a “thuh” as the gun fired silently. A thud as the bullet made impact.

Lena doubled over then fell. Night sky filled her vision as her breath rattled in her chest. Memories were supposed to flash through one’s mind at the end, but instead the chords of a song started to fill her mind. A song and one final thought, “You can take my breath away, Kara Danvers.”

Everything faded to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: apologies, dear reader. I go where the muse takes me and this is where it has driven me. I do not as of yet have an idea where this story will go, but I promise to come back to it as soon as possible. For now, Lena will just have to hang there in story limbo.
> 
> Rest of story continues here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892470


End file.
